Fight For Infinite Power
by ShinigamiSaiyan
Summary: What happens when a wish is made and the saiyans are revived on a new planet. A new prince has heard of vegeta ad has traveled to Earth to kill him and take his crown. Weird saiyan like fighters pop up and its up to Goten & Trunks to stop them.


**Prelude To Darkness**

**A lone spacecraft was approaching Earth. It was fairly large and looked as if it could have been a moon of another planet. Inside the space pod sat a man. His name was Hana; a saiyan from another planet. He stood 6 foot 2 inches. He wore the traditional saiyan armor and sat overlooking the earth.**

**The door slid open. A beautiful woman walked in. She was wearing saiyan armor as well and even had a scouter. **

"**What is it you disturb me for, Coli?" Hana spoke without looking at the black haired woman next to him. **

"**Sorry Sir Hana, but it's quite important." She spoke firmly.**

"**Coli, I have been waiting six long years to approach Earth, and here you come disturbing my triumph! What gives you the right?!" Hana slammed his arm into the armrest of his singe throne-like chair.**

"**I apologize. But I have some terrible news! Something on our ship-"She paused as Hana stood to face her.**

**He wore a cruel smile. Hana cracked his neck and threw back his long hair. Coli stepped back as Hana's fist clenched.**

"**Listen here! I talk you listen! If I wanted to hear what the hell you had to say I would ask! Now go back to your station or else!" Hana's voice was cold and emotionless.**

**Suddenly there was a huge explosion! Sirens began to go off the ship.**

"**What's going on here?!" Demanded Hana; he grabbed hold of Coli.**

"**This is what I was trying to tell you! There's a leak and the ship has exploded in the west wing!" Yelled Coli over the sirens.**

"**You bitch!" Hana's hand began to glow. He swiftly back handed Coli, effectively ending her life. "Learn to speak up!"**

**Hana ran to his throne and began to press buttons to avoid crashing. The ship began to rumble as it crashed into a comet. **

**"So long! So long have I waited to meet the fame Vegeta!" Hana fell from the throne. "All to end like this! NO!!" He yelled as the remainder of the ship exploded.**

_**-- Years Later --**_

"**Dad!" Goten yelled from outside. Goten had grown up considerably. He was almost as tall as Gohan and he was just as strong.**

"**What is it Goten?" Goku, Goten & Gohans father replied.**

"**I'm heading over to capsule corp. Trunks is having a party to celebrate his 17****th**** birthday." Goten yelled.**

**The door opened and Goku peered out. He was dressed in a blue gi and was holding a bowl of rice.**

"**Trunks is 17? Hmm that would explain some things! Maybe that's why Vegeta hasn't been around that much!" Goku stepped out of the house.**

"**Yeah I would guess so." Goten looked at his watch that Gohan had bought for him a year ago.**

"**Looks like you're ready to go. I'll be there after I head over to Kame House" Says Goku turning back into his house.**

"**If Gohan comes home, tell him where I am." Goten yelled back before taking off into the skies.**

**Goten flew at a rapid speed. He was covered by a whitish aura. Goten was eager to meet up with his best friend. He wore a white shirt, jeans, and purple capsule corp. boots. His hair was about the length as Gohan's was during the fight with Majin Buu, but shifted to the left.**

**By the time Goten made it to West City, only 3 minutes had past. Contrary to what everyone thought, Goten did not get weaker in his years of peace. Unbeknownst to Goku & Vegeta, Goten and Trunks held training sessions regularly; it was no wonder Goten made it to West City relatively quickly. Goten landed in front of the golden dome and stepped through.**

"**Trunks! I'm here!" Goten called for his best friend. Trunks stepped through the atrium door.**

"**Goten!" yelled Trunks rushing to greet his best friend. Trunks was wearing a blue and white capsule corp shirt with blue jeans and dark blue boots. Trunks' hair had gotten pretty long and he now resembled his future self that had come from the future nearly 14 years ago. Trunks hi-fived his buddy.**

"**Man, you took forever to get here!" Trunks smiled at Goten.**

"**Yeah, I kinda lost track of the time." Goten looked around. "Where's your dad?"**

"**He, Mom, and Bulla went out for the day. I was suppose to meet them in Hercule City but I kinda didn't want to" Trunks replied.**

"**Oh makes sense to me." Goten looked around once more.**

"**Man, you all right? You look jumpy." Said Trunks worried. **

"**No I'm fine" Goten lied.**

"**No there's something bothering you. Is it Valeese?" Asked Trunks referring to Goten's on and off girlfriend.**

"**No it's not her..." Goten looked up this time. "There's something bothering me right now. Something feels…occult."**

"**Goten, again with those big words?" Laughed Trunks. His laughter ended swiftly as he saw Goten was not his usually jolly self. **

"**Just wait a moment and feel."Said Goten. "Feel more in the direction of Central City…"**

**Trunks paused...His eyes widened and his face was full of fear. "You've been feeling that?! It's…its enormous!"**

**Goten closed his eyes… "And to make it worse it's gotten bigger than when I first sensed it." Goten began trembling.**

"**It's much bigger than Majin Buu!" Said Trunks.**

"**No kidding." Goten opened his eyes. "Okay, I know you felt that."**

"**Uh….NO! I think Central City was just wiped out!" Yelled Trunks. There was a slight increase in Trunks power.**

"**Hmm…Well I guess we're going to be playing cat and mouse." Said Goten. "I think it felt your power spike 'cause now his power level is damn near nonexistent."**

"**Well then I say we give him something to fear." Trunks smiled. His muscles bulged and a sudden golden aura surrounded him. His usually blue eyes were now green and his hair was up on ends. With a flick of his arms Trunks' hair went blonde. He had become a super saiyan.**

"**Okay let's go" Goten thrust his arm and he too had become a super saiyan in a blink of an eye. **

**Goten and Trunks sped out of the dome and took flight to the skies headed straight for Central City.**

_**-- Meanwhile in Central City --**_

**The streets were very quiet. Not a person was around…Except for one. A teenage boy with short black hair, who resembled Yamcha, was walking dead center down the street. A car came speeding at the boy, he didn't flinch. The car hit the boy and exploded. The boy stood unscathed. **

**"Quite a dead city indeed." He said in a cold chilly voice.**

**Suddenly two men jumped from behind a car, wielding guns.**

**"This is for my sister!" Yelled a short rotund man before he emptied a clip at the boy in the street.**

**When the rounds were up the boy stood in the street; still 100 unharmed. In what looked like a flash the boy was gone. He reappeared in front of the taller man.**

**"Now why would you try to attack me?!" He eyes narrowed. The boy dashed to the right with amazing speed.**

**He stood on the sidewalk near a fire hydrant. The head of the short man popped clean off, sending blood gushing from his neck. The taller man fell in two pieces. The boy waked back to the taller man. **

**"Humans…such frail creatures." He said stepping on and crushing the man's skull. Blood was everywhere on the street.**

**The boy looked up to the sky and smiled. The moment he had been waiting for was almost there. Trunks & Goten were nearly to Central City and the boy couldn't wait to kill them. He licked the man's blood off his lip and smiled more menacingly.**


End file.
